That Which Goes Bump in the Night
by r2d2cool
Summary: For years people have said the demonic chakra has adverse effects on the human body. They have no idea. NarutoxTenten or Anko No Yaoi Just read the first chapter and tell me your not interested! For the plot Bunnys! Kia!
1. Chapter 1

That Witch Goes Bump in the Night

Ch1: Un-holy Nights

_October 10, 96th Year of the Rooster _

Cheering and partying could be heard through out the Leaf Village this night. This was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack 6 years ago. It was also the anniversary of another event that wasn't really celebrated. The day Orochimaru abandoned the hidden leaf village.

_October 10, 96th Year of the Snake_

'Where is that bastard Orochimaru?!' the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha thought angrily as he was followed by ANBU running through the streets. "Hokage-sama! We know where he is yelled another ANBU who was wearing a panda mask. "Where is he!?" yelled the Sandaime. "Follow me!" Panda said.

That was how the Hokage and three ANBU came to be on Orochimaru's laboratory door step. Panda moved in front of the door while the other two ANBU flanked the door. Panda looked behind himself at the Hokage, asking for permission. Sarutobi nodded his head and Panda kicked the door open while jumping into the room. Sarutobi and the other ANBU were inside with him in seconds. What they found was shocking and disgusting.

There were body's everywhere. Konoha civilians and Shinobi, and random other shinobi and civilians from other villages. There where body's half mutated and what appeared to be fully mutated bodys of people. The ANBU all lost their breakfast and Sarutobi was close. He was about to leave when he heard what he was really looking for: crying. A baby crying to be precise.

Sarutobi ran into an adjacent room and found a tiny one year old baby with whisker marks crying in a crib. The Hokage was holding the baby in an instant, looking for any signs of experimentation or... anything on the baby. All he found were needle marks. Apparently Orochimaru had been using Naruto's blood in experiments. Sighing in releif Sarutobi said gently while rocking the baby back and forth: "It's ok Naruto. I'm here. It'll be ok."

_October 10, 96th Year of the Rooster_

Orochimaru hadn't been spotted since. Although his student, Anko, who he had kidnapped was found later that year.

Naruto was very happy today. Not only had he not gotten one beating! He also escaped the mob of partiers who were celebrating the Kyuubi's death! Yep today was looking to be a good birthday indeed! Until of course he bumped into a random person on the street. "Sorry sir, I didn't see you." Naruto said lowering his head.

The man had been stumbling down the street when Naruto had bumped into him. He had been mumbling incoherently, but when his eyes focused on Naruto. It was the last straw. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the man screamed. "I'll kill you demon!" were the last words he ever spoke. He started to bulge out. His skin turning a dark red. Naruto could hear his bones dislocating and see them growing and changing.

Naruto started to stumble back as the man completed his transformation into an enormous wolf like creature without fur. It was all red with giant boils all over it's body that popped every few seconds. The liquid that came out of them started to make the ground sizzle and dissolve in steam. The creature had a human face that seemed to be slightly elongated. It's eyes were a glowing yellow green colour and it had a tong that lolled all the way down till it was touching the ground.

Naruto was frozen in shock and horror as the terror before him began to charge. Naruto new that there was no one to help him. Everyone was at the October Festival. The shinobi on guard duty had their vision blocked by the buildings. 'So I'm all alone in death... just as I was in life.' Naruto thought as he watched the monstrosity get closer and closer. 'Alone I stand.' thought Naruto. **No. I stand with you! Now jump to the side and punch at that creature!** Yelled a voice inside of Naruto's head. And Naruto did so. When the creature was a meter away from him, Naruto jumped to the side and punched it. As Naruto punched a red energy left his fist and pierced through the creature from one side to the other. Unfortunately some of the creature's puss sprayed on Naruto and started to burn at his orange jumpsuit (a/n couldn't resist. Death to the jumpsuit!lol). Naruto quickly ripped of the jacket revealing his malnutritioned body.

"I did it! Its killed!" Naruto yelled. **No its not! Get up and run!** The voice yelled. Naruto didn't argue and started running. He did so just in time as the creature started thrashing and trying to get up. "GGGRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!" the creature screamed after Naruto who was running away down the street. As Naruto ran he could hear the sounds of the creature's foot-falls behind him. He could feel the vibrations through his whole body. The... thing was chasing him down. 'What do I do?' wondered Naruto as he ran. **Find some silver! That's the only thing that will kill it!** said the voice.

Naruto ran as fast as his six year old legs could take him, looking desperately for silver. God or Gods were watching over him it seemed as he looked in a store window. _'Premium Silver Cutlery'_ **It's good enough!** The voice said as there was a crashing sound behind Naruto. **Get the cutlery!** And Naruto did. He punched through the store window, wondering how he was now so strong, and grabbed a silver spoon and a fork in one hand. He started to reach his second hand in but was stopped when he was hit in the side by the creature.

He felt several of his bones break and his arm that had been partially in the store window had a huge gash in it. Pain. That was all he felt. Pain so terrible that he couldn't move. **Ignore it! Get up and kill that perversion of life!** Some how as he heard that voice Naruto seemed to gain strength. His senses increased in clarity. Everything was red. He realized that he still had the silver-ware in hand. He slowly got up and put the spoon in his left hand and the fork in the other hand. "Lets do this!" Naruto yelled. He charged the beast.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the demon before him and Naruto yelled his own battle cry too. As they converged Naruto jumped onto it's face and plunged the spoon and fork into the creatures eyes. He was surprised as the silver, even the spoon, cut through the beasts eyes like a knife through hot butter. The creature screamed in pain and shook Naruto off. Naruto landed grinning. It was blinded. Naruto waited for the creature to start to breath in. Then he threw the spoon. The first good throw in his life.

The creature seemed surprised as it swallowed a silver spoon for a minute before it started screaming in agony. Naruto charged and stabbed the beast in the top of it's head. The demon's eye's widened as it felt pain erupt from the top of it's head. It's eyes rolled to look at Naruto. They were filled with hatred and pain. Naruto jumped back and felt the strength from before leave him as he fell to one knee panting as he watched the remains of the thing fall to the ground.

**You must burn the body. Then grab that set of silver and get out of here.** "Who are you!? What was all this about!?" asked Naruto. **All will be explained in time. For now do what I tell you!** the voice yelled, and Naruto for reasons unknown even to him obeyed. He was tired and sore but he still managed to find some explosive notes in a random shinobi store. He set them around on the body then poured some oil on the demon and made a trail on the ground leading away. He grabbed the silver lit the end of the oil trail then ran like hell. He got out before the explosion took place.

ANBU arrived 10 minutes later in Konoha's slums to find a street with a crater in it and some holes in the road that appeared to be made from an acid or base. Naruto limped into an ally and sat down against a wall. He passed out holding the box of silverware to his chest.

* * *

**Awake mortal. There is much to discuss.** Naruto shot up and looked around for the owner of the voice and his cutlery. When he couldn't find either he got scared. He was in a dark sewer. "Wh-who's there!?" Naruto shouted. **It is I the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the creator of your destiny.** "Wait!? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Where are we? What was that thing I fought? Where do babies come fro-" 

**All will be explained if you only listen. Remember this you learn more when your silent than when your loud. And you will need to learn a lot.** Naruto nodded. **Now I was never killed by your Yondaime. No mortal can kill me. So he did the next best thing. He summoned the God of Death and had me sealed away. And we are in the space of your mind dedicated to the seal. Now about that creature. It was a product of my chakra during the attack. You see... my chakra is toxic. It infects those who aren't immune to it. **

"Immune? But what about me?" **Since I was sealed in you I have been working on your body and making... preparations. You are completely immune to my chakra's toxic effects. And I'm already reworking your body as we speak. You'll need to be stronger to do what needs to be done.** "And what is it you mean by that?" **Those in contact with my chakra will be infected. This... infection will stay dormant for at least 6 years but could come out up to 10 years from now. When the infection comes out the result is creatures like what you** **fought.**

"You said immune... who _isn't_ infected?" **I know not... only three types of people can remain un infected in the presence of my chakra. First are those that just are. There's no explanation for it but they're immune. The second group are those that have demon blood. Even if the demon blood has been so washed down that its practically non-existent. And last are those strong enough that their own chakra would be able to counteract my own. So I'd hazard a guess that your Sandaime is fine.** "YES!" yelled Naruto.

**What did I say about silence.** "Heh. Sorry." **Now those that are infected are almost impossible to see before they transform. The symptoms are increased aggression, anger, and hate. **"So basically the whole village?" **No. There are those that just go with the crowd. Those that actually hate you for me, and even those like the Hokage. That's why you can't just kill everyone in the village. Now here's the problem. Many people have left the village since my attack.** "So? We hunt them down." **Not that easy. The chakra of the infected is transformed into my chakra when they turn... that means they can infect others too. They are spread too far. **

**Your whole life will be dedicated to stopping these things. You are the human races hope.** "What if I don't want to this?" **Then you will watch the world burn. I am making you into the ultimate warrior even as we speak. But it's your choice that matters. Will you do this?** "...Yes. But how are these creatures so dangerous?" **Very good question. The _Damors_ as we will now call the turned infected, can fuse to gain power. Not even I know how strong they could eventually become. **

**The only thing that can kill them is silver and even then you must destroy the body because other ones can still absorb it's power.** **Also the creatures retain the memories and intelligence of their previous selves. Though more animalistic, more primal, and more hatefull. That's why you need to hide your identity. You don't want to be targeted.**

"Well then I can't use your chakra for battles. I'd infect people..." **Yep. But I'm not gonna have any anyways.** "What do you mean?" **I've been making you into the ultimate warrior since you were a baby. I've been increasing the size of your chakra system.**

**...I'm finished. I have given you 5 tails worth of power. My other 4 tails were used to upgrade your body. I will still exist but just as an entity in your mind. I will train you to use this body of yours and then save the world!**

* * *

**Finished! I'm hoping for positive feedback on this story. I watched blade and underworld... and... this idea just came to me! Hope its good! The calendar is kinda like the Covenant from halo uses. The years go in this order: Rat-Ox-Tiger-Hare-Dragon-Snake-Horse-Sheep-Monkey-Rooster-Dog-Boar-and back to Rat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Acquaintance **

_December 16, 96th year of the Dog_

Jonin, Higarashi Futama walked through the forest surrounding Konoha a happy man. 'Ahhh... A wife in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other! What could be a better way to spend our anniversary! Tenten at home with a baby-sitter... couldn't be better?' he thought as he walked through the woods.

"Ahhh! Otama-chan! Can you imagine a more perfect night!? A full moon! Stars all over the night sky! And a nice soft bed of grass!" he finished as he pulled his wife down to the ground with him earning him a tiny squeak. Now smiling shiftily Futama said "Hey... I bribed the guards to stay away from this place for the night... we can do whatever we want..." "Futama-kun, we shouldn't..." Otama protested weakly. "Oh where's your sense of fun? Or are you just chicken!?" he yelled starting to tickle her. "Hehe! St-stop! Hehehe! Stop Futama-kun! Hehehe!" "Are you a chicken?" Futama asked her as he continued to tickle her. "N-no!" Futama stopped tickling her then. "We don't have to if you don't want to..." said Futama seriously. "No, I need to lighten up. I'm to serious all the time." said Otama.

Futama gave a perverted grin as he moved in for a kiss, but before they could connect Otama grabed her head and rolled off of him. "Otama-chan?! What's wrong!?" yelled Futama. But Otama only responded with a scream of pure agony. "Otama-chan! Otama-chan!" yelled Futama desperately. Slowly Otama began to change, mutate. She turned red and started to bulge out. She slowly transformed and Futama had to jump away to escape her thrashing limbs.

Finally the transformation ended and standing before Futama was a monster. It was hunch backed and twice Futama's height. It's shoulders and chest were very wide and is stomach and legs seemed small in comparison. It's head was an elongated orb that stuck out in approximately the middle of the chest. It had yellow-green glowing eyes and it's mouth lolled open so far that it's jaw must have been un-hinged. It had square teeth and it's hands were pretty much large spiked clubs.

"What the hell are YOU!?" yelled Futama angrily. This thing had taken his wife somehow and he would have his revenge. He may have been a weapons specialist but he was still a jonin damnit and he would not lose. "Take this!" he yelled going through seals. "Rock Spears!!!" he yelled and then 20 spears came up from the ground and impaled the monstrosity.

As the spears turned to mud and drifted away, Futama walked over to the monster and looked at it closely. "Hump! All looks!" he said, the shock of losing his wife not quite taking hold. As he turned and started walking away he heard a sound. His eyes widened as he tried to jump away but didn't make it in time. The creature lunged for ward and bit his right leg of from below the knee. "AAAAAAAAAA!!" Futama screamed in pain before falling onto his back. He looked at the creature that was leaning down to devour him. A small smile came to his lips. 'Sorry. Tenten... Otama-chan...' he thought.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was a blur running into the creature and a roar of pain.

Naruto had been training in the forest when he first heard the screams. One pain-filled scream and some one else screaming: "Otama-chan!" over and over again. He started to leisurely walk towards the sound thinking that it was nothing. At least until he felt Kyuubi chakra appear.

"Shit!" he said before taking of furiously running with all the speed he could. There was no time to really think. Naruto made it to the clearing just as the creature was leaning down to devour a man who was missing a leg. Naruto didn't slow down as he drew two butter knives from his kunai pouch and charged right into the creature stabbing it with both knives. The creature screamed in pain and stepped back looking at it's new opponent. Naruto grinned then started running around the creature who started swinging it's arms around wildly.

Finally one of the giant's arms got stuck and it stopped to pull it out. Naruto used this arm to get on top of the creature and stab the two butter knives into the sides of the creature's head. Another scream pierced the night. Naruto pulled the knives out and then stabbed them back in it's again and again till it gave it's death cry.

_December 17, 96th Year of the Dog_

"Ung..." said Futama as he opened his eyes only to see black. Wait black!? Was he blind!? Where was he!? What about-!!! "Otama-chan!" yelled Futama as he tried to get up. That's how he found out that he was tied up. "Otama-chan! Otama-chan!" he continued yelling frantically as he pulled against his restraints.

"Please stop what your doing. I'm getting a headache..." said a voice. The voice was strong and carried a weight of power, and yet still bore the sound of child-hood in it. "Who are you?! Where am I!? WHERE'S OTAMA-CHAN!" Futama finished. "The one you call Otama-chan is dead. Now answer this question: What level of power did you have during the Kyuubi attack?" "Mid-jonin level..." Futama said slowly, shocked about the suddenness of the knowledge of his wife's death. "What was the lowest amount of chakra you had that night?..." the voice asked again. "Low Jonin at the least... I was one of the ninjas assigned to protect the container..." Silence reigned for a few minutes. Then suddenly, Futama felt the blindfold he had been wearing removed and felt himself being untied.

A young blond boy was the first thing he saw. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. He had black leather boots and fingerless gloves. The pants and shirt had holes and tares in them. The gloves were falling apart and the boots were held together with duck tape. The kid had blond hair, blue eyes and wicker marks on his cheeks.

'The container!' Futama thought, his eyes widening.

"Yes, I am Uzumaki Naruto..." said the boy. "You don't act like him..." "I cant exactly let the contaminated know who I am..." "The contaminated?" Futama asked. "Yes... this is gonna take awhile..." said Naruto.

_Later... _

"So my wife... she's-" "Dead yes." said Naruto firmly. "...why did you take me with you? No nija would have believed me if you had destroyed the body..." Futama asked now staring at the stub where his right leg used to be. "Some would have... but the real reason is that I need you..." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" asked Futama. "Damors can only be killed with silver... and my weapons aren't the best they could be." Naruto said taking out a silver spoon. "I need better weapons... and I know that you're a weapon smith. I found your business card. I also know that you're a ninja... or was before tonight." said Naruto referring to Futama's loss of a leg. "I have bones that are the strength of steel, eyes that can see incredibly far, a nose better than half the Inuzuka clan, enormous plain muscle strength, lightning quick reflexes, and a high I.Q. But I don't know how to use any of it! For that I need a teacher. I need you to help me beat these things." said Naruto.

"Fine. I'll make you weapons and... you can drop by at my place everyday at noon for-" "No" Naruto interrupted. "What? Why not!?" "These things remember stuff from their past lives! You can't let anyone know your training me. People hate me and that hate stretches to the Damors! They will come after me and possibly you! We cant reveal ourselves or we'll be targeted. We need to stay secret, work from the shadows." "I can't do that! I've got my daughter Tenten to look after!"

"Well you can't! You'd be putting her in more danger than she is! That's why you have to choose to help me... or forget this night ever happened..." Futama debated with himself long and hard. "... fine... I'll... I'll do it! We'll kill these things!" "Then when its all over... or we're revealed to the public... you will see your daughter again."

"Alright... I'll need equipment... quickly! Make as many trips as you can! Go to my store and get my anvil, hammers, bellows, my furnace and as much silver and other elements as you can! I'll need it all!" Futama said quickly. "You'll have to hurry! When I don't come back to Konoha tonight the ANBU will come to my home for me then my shop. And when they get there they'll see it robed. It will be your only chance to steal from it." "Ok. I'll get as much as possible, and try not to let any one see me." and then Naruto ran out of the warehouse in the slums of Konoha.

Naruto had rented the Ware house to use as a base. Inside was all he could get to help himself. He had some lights some maps of Konoha some of witch Naruto had coloured over to represent the sewer system or short-cuts. There was all the silver Naruto had been able to collect... it was very small. There was a bed and a clock. The windows were so dirty on the inside that while it didn't look suspicious it made sure that it was impossible to see through. Futama had to hand it to the kid┘ for a kid he was pretty good. "What have I gotten myself into?" asked Futama to the empty warehouse.

_There's the second chapter. It was such a bitch! Soooo much talking! I hope that you enjoyed it!_


End file.
